


The Boxes

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [5]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BOXES, But honestly super sweet, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pat's a bit of a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Gar comes home one day to three large boxes sitting in his bedroom with a note.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 5





	The Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Just some nice little fluff from 2017.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Gar screamed ironically into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend as he walked through the door. It had become a habit of his that started long before they actually started dating. Now it just sort of became a joke between the two.

No response was received, which was weird considering Pat would always come in with some pun or equally ironic joke in response to Gar's greeting.

"Patrck? You there?" Gar yelled into the emptiness of his apartment growing slightly concerned. He could hear Dante yelping from the bedroom, scratching at something.

"Pat?" Gar decided to follow the bOrking into the bedroom. "What are you doing in here, boy?" Gar asked the corgi, scratching behind his ears.

Dante bOrked once more in Gar's face before running out of the room, losing interest in whatever he was scratching at before. Gar chuckled at him, standing back up.

And then he noticed them.

Three rather large boxes were placed in the middle of the bedroom with a note attached to the middle one. Curiosity getting the better of him, Gar walked over and picked up the note, immediately recognizing Pat's messy handwriting scrawled out on it. Gar smiled at it as he read.

_"Within each box contains a surprise_   
_A question_   
_And above all, love._   
_Open them in order,_   
_If you don't, I'll know_   
_This may seem really cheesy_   
_But trust me when I say:_   
_My love for you is not._   
_Or maybe it is_   
_Who knows?"_

Gar blushed as he read the note, his smile growing. His curiosity was growing by the second, it didn't take too long for him to pry himself into the first box.

Gar gasped at the sight in front of him. Inside the first box, Gar had placed a ring. Not just a ring, though. The ring was being held by a giant stuffed bear. If Gar knew his boyfriend at all, he knew that was intentional.

It was the ring bearer.

Gar picked up the ring, stroking it gently with his finger. He felt tears prickle at his eyes, his smile growing impossibly wider.

"Oh my god, Patrck." Gar mumbled, still in awe of what was happening. He needed to see Pat. He just needed to.

Ignoring the second box entirely, Gar went straight to the third one, tearing it open in record time. His suspicions were correct, Patrck himself looked up at him from inside the box.

Gar couldn't stand it, he gripped Pat's shirt, pulling him to his feet, and pressing his lips against the other's desperately, tears falling. Gar didn't know it was possible to be this happy in his life but here he was, kissing the man he loved, with a ring in his hand. He was so happy he was literally crying with joy.

Pat pulled away before too long.

"You were supposed to open me last." Pat whined with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up." Gar responded, pecking his lips again before pulling away himself. Tears were still falling and Pat seemed to notice.

"No, Gar, why are you crying?" Pat asked worriedly, wiping his tears away with his thumb. Gar laughed softly, looking down for a moment then back up at Pat.

"I'm just happy. I love you, Pat." Pat smiled at the man in front of him, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too, Gar." They were silent for a moment. Pat was the one who broke it. "So are you even going to open the second box?" He asked with a laugh.

Gar pulled away from the hug suddenly. "Oh! Right!" He went over to the second box, opening it a little more gently than the others. Inside it, another note was laying. Gar picked it up, reading it slowly, just letting the words sink in.

_"Garuku Bluemoon_   
_I love you._   
_I love you more than the sun loves the moon._   
_I love you more than the fangirls love fanfictions._   
_I love you more than JP loves pickles and we all know that's a lot._   
_I want to spend my life getting to love you._   
_So_   
_Garuku Bluemoon, I only have one thing to say._   
_And that is:_   
_Will you marry me?"_

At some point while Gar was reading the note, Pat went up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Gar turned around in his arms, letting his own fall around Pat's neck.

"Do you even need to ask, Pat? I'm yours." Pat smiled at the man in his arms, leaning in for a third time, placing their lips together. Gar was the one to pull away again. "But the ring bearer? Really?"

"Hey! I thought it was cute!" Pat defended himself.

"You're a cheesy fucker." Gar laughed teasingly.

"You love me for it." Pat teased. Gar smiled again.

"Maybe." Was his only response before pulling away completely and handing the ring to Patrck to slip on his finger for him, which he did gladly, doing so as cliché and cheesy as he possibly could, getting on one knee and everything.

"It's official then, you're my fiancé." Pat said after placing the ring on Gar's finger and standing back up. Gar laughed, but it was laced with genuine adoration and love.

"And I couldn't be happier."


End file.
